Broken Again
by BloodyyVengeance
Summary: Sakura embarks on a journey to bring back Sai whom she finally considered as a teammate. But how will she handle her overwhelming emotions with Sasuke and Sai's mysteriousness? And what the is Orochimaru's true goal? Sasusaku, Saisaku On hiatus
1. False hope

Summary: Sai has defected to Orochimaru and everyone believes he is a traitor... Or is he? Sakura, not wanting to lose any teammate again, decided to go after him. Is she foiling his plans or falling into them? What horrifying truth will she uncover and what does Sasuke and Sai have got to do with it?

Pairings: SaiXSakura, SakuraXSasuke

* * *

The darkness seemed to have devoured Sakura as she stood, frozen in the corner of a small musty room. The floor was wet with blood and there was a smell of death. Sakura cornered herself against the wall, her startling emerald eyes searching for a source of light or movement. Her pink locks were tangled and drenched with blood and water and her fringe, matted against her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and slow, providing the only sound in the room. Sakura shifted her position slightly and groaned painfully but softly. Her left wrist was fractured and a deep gash on her waist with blood still slowly flowing drenched her black shirt. Sakura continued standing, unable to move. She was either too scared or too hurt to move. Sakura tried moving again and this time she managed to move to another corner of the room but the gash on her waist caused her to stop constantly. 

_I have to continue moving.. I have to get out of this place and save everyone.. I have to..._

Moving again, she accidentally kicked something. Something soft but solid, a leg of somebody. Immediately, she froze in place, afraid that the body would suddenly move and grab her. Even though, knowing that everyone in the room was probably dead, she was still afraid. Too long has she been stuck in this dark room with corpses. Before she could continue moving, she heard footsteps, heavy and loud, approaching the room. Sakura collapsed into onto the bloody and slippery floor into a sitting position. The footsteps ceased and Jade saw a flash of bright blue light, resembling Chaktra.

_Could it be? Could that be.. _

Bright light hit Sakura as a hole appeared on the other side of the room where the heavy metal steel door was. Now, the door lay on the floor, blasted from the hinges. A figure stood at the doorway but Sakura couldn't see. The light blinded her because she was stuck in darkness for too long. Her hand shielded her eyes from the light as she felt the person approaching her. Jade started to panic as she sensed the high quality and amount of Chaktra approaching her.

"Ugly, is that you?" A familiar voice broke the silence.

Sakura removed her hands from her eyes and strained to face the figure. There stood in all his grandeur, Sai. His purple hair was messy and his forehead protector missing. He wasn't injured and seemed fit as a horse. Although, his katana and sketchbook was not seen with him. Sai's piercing bloody red eyes bore into Sakura, they weren't of concern but more of surprise and arrogance.

"Sai?" Sakura managed to stutter.

* * *

To be continued... Watch out for chapter 2... Please review.. but be nice... first timer.. :D  



	2. The truth part 1

Firstly thanks for reading my story... Infinite Inficio.. Thanks for writing a review... I will continue writing better..

Anyways, this is the second chapter.. hope you guys like it.._  
_

_

* * *

_

_He's here..._

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she felt Sai approach her. She was plunged into darkness again after the light dissipated. For a second, she thought she felt a sense of killer instinct coming from Sai and she tried to move but couldn't. It was as if something was rooting her to the ground. Then she realised, something was rooting her to the ground.

"Genjutsu," She whispered to herself.

She tried to dispel it but she couldn't move her hands and another thing was, she felt her Chaktra being drained out of her. Struggling to move, she felt Sai's icy grip on her shoulder and she shuddered.

"Since when are you afraid of me?" Sai teased.

Before she could reply, she felt Sai knock her out on the back and her eyes fell.

Sakura groaned softly as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was something orange. Mistaking it for Naruto, she yelled out his name but it was just the fire burning on a torch. Fully awake, Sakura realised that she was tied onto a wooden table. It reminded her of a operating table. Her hands were chained to the table, one at one corner and her legs were fastened tightly together. Another chain was strapped on her waist to prevent any movements. She managed to briefly glance at her surroundings. She was in a dark room with a few torches. Surrounding her were shelves, filled with jars of who-knows-what and she flinched when she saw hands propped up on a table near her. One of the hands had a ring on the index finger. There was a word inscribed on it. It read 'Kong' which meant 'sky' or 'empty'. Recalling what happened earlier, Sakura was shaken that Sai would do this to her. He did defect to Orochimaru but…

_Wait a minute... Is this Orochimaru's lab room or something? Sakura froze for a second as the thought popped up in her mind._

_No way... And... Maybe I AM on an operating table..._

A small whimper escaped from Sakura as wild and crazy thoughts swam through her mind. What was Orochimaru going to do to her? Before she could think anymore, she heard a slow creak of a door. Light filled the room as a figure approach her.

"Sai?" She squeaked. Desperately hoping to see his face for some reason.

"No, he's busy..." A familiar voice answered her.

"Yakushi Kabuto…" Sakura hissed as he stepped out from the shadows.

He could only smile at her pathetic sight.


	3. The truth part 2

Recap:

"_Sai?" She squeaked. Desperately hoping to see his face for some reason._

"_No, he's busy..." A familiar voice answered her._

"_Yakushi Kabuto…" Sakura hissed as he stepped out from the shadows._

_He could only smile at her pathetic sight._

_

* * *

_

"Haruno Sakura, you have exceptional abilities as a medi-nin. Do you know that?" Kabuto said as he walked closer to the table.

He had a sort of mischievous look on his face, like an excited boy receiving a toy.

"Where is Sasuke and Sai?" Sakura demanded.

"Impatience…" Kabuto whispered.

In a blink of an eye, he had pulled out a kunai and stabbed it on Sakura's thigh. Sakura winced in pain, biting her lip hard and refusing to scream. She did not want to show weakness in front of an enemy. Blood gushed out from the deep wound Kabuto inflicted. Sakura was fighting back tears and was trying to stop them from flowing out. Sakura hated to feel weak and right now, she was beginning to feel like the useless and weak 12 year old Sakura she was years ago. The one who could only hide behind her teammates and watch their backs. The one who couldn't fight back and let her friends fall into darkness. Sasuke's face flashed through her mind.

"Sasuke…" She muttered.

"You're strong. I have to admit but not strong enough," Kabuto snickered at the sight of Sakura's face. Tears had already found their way on her cheeks.

"What do you want with Sai?" Sakura demanded again as she composed herself.

"Him?" Kabuto managed a chuckle.

"What a fool… He's pretty useless… Like a dog, coming to find Orochimaru-sama on his own will…" Kabuto snapped.

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She hissed, "Don't call him a dog!"

Kabuto leaned closer to her and smirked, "I won't kill you yet… You might still have some use."

"What do you mean?" She asked, afraid of what was going to happen.

"You'll see… Soon enough…" Kabuto trailed off.

He turned and walked away towards the door. Before he reached the door, he announced, "I almost forgot… Your friends' chaktra are pretty good, especially the wrench with blond hair. I drained almost everything out."

_Ino? He... He couldn't have... Ino..._

"Yakushi Kabuto! You murderer! Get back here now!" Sakura screamed with all her agony and frustration.

The door slammed shut as Sakura tried to break free from the chains but she was drained of Chaktra and the wound on her thigh was losing too much blood. She was beginning to feel weak and dizzy.

_Ino... Please don't be dead yet... Guys... I'm sorry... It's all my fault... I'm too weak... to weak to save all of you..._

Sakura slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Naruto, I want you to find Sakura… Do you understand?" Yamato said softly.

Naruto protested, "But Yamato-sensei… I want to save Sasuke!"

"Sakura might be in danger now. She will die if you don't save her," Yamato said plainly.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and nodded. He immediately darted off into the darkness.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he stood at the entrance of a room.

The door seemed liked it was kicked open. Naruto tried to see what was inside the room but it was just too dark but he could smell blood. Naruto could not sense Sakura's chaktra and he continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Sound Village…

"Sasuke, get rid of the intruders. They are in your way of gaining the ultimate power,"

Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, stepped out from behind Orochimaru and replied plainly, "I don't need you to tell me to."

Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke left the room, in search of 'prey'.

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted again into the darkness.

Nothing. Naruto seemed to be running into nothingness. He couldn't really get what Yamato was saying about Sakura being in danger. All he knew was that he had to find Sakura. Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at him but he dodged it. He saw someone, no, a group of people holding torches. It was a group of sound nin.

"You're not getting past us," The one up front smirked.

Naruto snapped, "You're getting in my way."

The group of sound nin rushed towards him.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Sakura breathed in deeply. Her Chaktra and strength were already regaining. Gathering Chaktra to her wrists, she broke free of the chains. She sat up and healed the stab wound on her thigh first. Her thigh was already numb from feeling. Releasing the shackles on her ankles, she propped herself on the ground but her legs gave way.

_Damn! Relax Sakura... You can do this…_

Trying not to use up her regained Chaktra, Sakura healed her left thigh. She got up and walked up to the door. Not sensing anyone nearby, Sakura pushed open the metal door. Bright light hit her. Sakura shielded her eyes from the bright light and cringed. It has probably been days since she has seen the sunlight. Sakura stepped out and breathed deeply. She felt refreshed and anew. Sakura gathered Chaktra at her feet and bounded off.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Chouji!" Sakura called out as she hopped from tree to tree that surrounded the sound village.

Sakura stopped suddenly as she reached a clearing. The scene was chaotic. Blood was splattered everywhere. Kunais and Shurikens were scattered. The trees surrounding the clearing had fallen. There was also a burnt smell.

"Ino?" Sakura whimpered as she saw a figure leaning against a tree trunk.

"Sakura-san…"

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

She ran forward to the figure and saw Hinata battered and bloodied. Her white jacket was blood stained and her left arm looked mangled and twisted. A few Shuriken were embedded in her chest.

"Hinata! What happened?" Sakura horrified at Hinata's sight.

Hinata was a Hyuuga with Byakugan and she has also improved greatly after being promoted to Chunin. Sakura was shocked that Hinata could be beaten to such great extent. Sakura immediately started healing Hinata's wounds.

"Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun... Shino-kun… In danger…" Hinata managed to mutter.

Sakura shushed her and helped Hinata to stand. She carried her off further away from the sound village.

"Hinata… Where is Naruto and the others? Is Ino here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto-kun and Yamato-san have gone to search for you. Ino-san, Shikamaru-san and Chouji-san were with me until they disappeared… I don't know where they are now," Hinata explained.

Sakura thanked Hinata before she headed back to sound village. This time, she decided to bring everyone out safely.

* * *

Naruto has lost too much blood. His body was covered with deep gashes. His minor wounds were being healed by the Kyuubi's Chaktra but the deeper wounds just gushed out more blood.

"You're still not dead?" Sasuke's sinister voice pierced the air.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

Naruto was surprised because he could not sense Sasuke's presence anywhere near him. As fire torches started lighting up, Naruto realised he was in some sort of huge room. On the far end of the room, he saw Sasuke dressed differently and his Sharingan activated. It was in the final stage, advanced from the last time Naruto saw him.

"Naruto… You're still alive… I'm really surprised that a weakling like you could even make it this far…" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-teme! Where's Sakura?" Naruto growled angrily.

"Sakura? Probably dead somewhere… Someone like her wouldn't last 2 minutes in this place," Sasuke sneered.

Naruto flared up as the Kyuubi's Chaktra engulfed him. His eyes became slit-like and orange Chaktra surrounded him. One tail, two tails and three tails started to form from the Chaktra. Naruto decided not to release too much Chaktra in case he lost control again.

"Sasuke... This time, I'll make sure that I bring you back to Konoha! I promised Sakura and I will do it!" Naruto growled.

"If you can…" Sasuke smiled in a sinister way and vanished.

He appeared behind Naruto and gave him a swift and hard kick. Naruto caught it and tried to punch Sasuke but he missed. The two started engaging in battle.

* * *

Hey thanks for the encouraging reviews.. will try to make chapters longer... but i ran out of ideas... thanks.. 

chapter 4 coming soon...


	4. For Sakura

_Recap: Naruto flared up as the Kyuubi's Chaktra engulfed him. His eyes became slit-like and orange Chaktra surrounded him. One tail, two tails and three tails started to form from the Chaktra. Naruto decided not to release too much Chaktra in case he lost control again._

_"Sasuke... This time, I'll make sure that I bring you back to Konoha! I promised Sakura and I will do it!" Naruto growled._

_"If you can…" Sasuke smiled in a sinister way and vanished._

_He appeared behind Naruto and gave him a swift and hard kick. Naruto caught it and tried to punch Sasuke but he missed. The two started engaging in battle._

* * *

Sakura wandered aimlessly along the corridors. She was slightly surprised to find that there was no one to stop her, no guard or any form of human life. Was the battle over? Has everyone left? These thoughts swam in Sakura's mind like fishes in an aquarium. 

_Sai… Sasuke, where are you guys? Naruto.. Where are you?_

Her thoughts were answered when she heard the soft clinking of metal. Sakura sped up, towards the sound of clashing kunai. Someone upfront was having a battle. Sakura hoped that it was Ino and the others. At least, she could verify that they were not dead.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

_Rasengan? Chidori? Could that be Naruto and… and Sasuke?_

Focusing more Chakra on her feet, she sped up to the room where the shouts came from. the metal door was shut tight and with immense strength, Sakura punched it open. The door flew off its hinges. She dashed into the huge room and immediately saw Sasuke in the air with his full charge Chidori and Naruto, engulfed in Chakra with Rasengan. It was the exact same scene 3 years ago on the rooftop of the Konoha hospital. Sakura did what she did before, rushing towards the two to intervene.

Sasuke noticed a flash of pink from his left eye. He knew it was Sakura and was slightly surprised that she actually made it this far. But, Sasuke did not care much. She was completely nothing to him, nothing at all. Finishing her would be easy. She was after all, one of the weakest Kunoichi back in Konoha. He flipped mid-air and charged towards a shocked Sakura with his Chidori. He smirked slightly when he saw her horrified expression.

Drenched in blood, Sai pushed open the heavy metal door. He staggered into the room, Orochimaru's lab room to be exact and collapsed near the operating table. The chains were ripped off and there was a puddle of blood on the floor. Sakura was gone already. He gritted his teeth in agony. Sakura has escaped, he knew she was strong but didn't expect her to escape this quickly. She would interfere with his plans.

Sakura screeched to a halt and did a back flip as Sasuke's Chidori came in contact with her left ankle. She cringed in pain and fell over and staggered. Her left ankle looked swollen and was bleeding but other than that, Sasuke's Chidori proved to be useless.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

The orange chakra faded away as he rushed towards the pink haired Kunoichi. Sasuke had the same emotionless expression plastered on his face. He had to admit he was amazed that Chidori would come up as almost nothing against her.

"Sasuke-teme! How dare you hurt Sakura!" Naruto barked furiously.

Sakura gripped Naruto's left shoulder tightly and shook her head. She looked up at Sasuke, he didn't really change much with the same cold expression.

"Sasuke kun… Please stop.." Sakura finally spoke.

"Stop?" Sasuke repeated, almost seemed like he wanted to laugh.

"Orochimaru just wants to use you as his container…" She continued, trying hard not to cry.

"I don't care.." He stated bluntly.

"Everyone here must die," He finished and glared at the two dangerously.

Sakura did not know what overcame her but she jolted up, despite the immense pain she was suffering from.

She glared back at Sasuke and yelled, "You don't care.. But we care! I care!"

"So?"

"I will bring you back… I am different now, I have changed into someone stronger.." She choked but there was determination in her voice.

"Stronger? No matter how strong you are... You are still weaker than me.. Weaker than everyone else.." He sneered.

The words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks. She choked back a gasp and a tear trickled down. Naruto grabbed Sakura before she fell over.

_Weak… I am still too weak.. Why? Why am I still weak in his eyes?_

"Sasuke! Sakura is not weak anymore! She has become so much stronger ever since you left. Even if she can't bring you back, I will!" Naruto snapped.

He put the shaking Sakura down gently and faced Sasuke with a serious expression.

"I will bring you back, for Sakura.." He said.

He smirked at his blond friend. He looked serious and ready to fight. This was going to be a big battle. Sasuke knew that fighting Naruto was not going to be easy like fighting the weaklings that Orochimaru threw to him. He was actually going to have seriously fight with Naruto. He glanced over at Sakura, her pink bangs covered half her face. She was pale and her eyes held sadness he never thought she could have.

_This is going to be interesting.._

Sasuke stared at Naruto with interest and disappeared within a blink of an eye.

* * *

Author's note: Really sorry I took like a gazillion years to put this up. I wanted to delete this actually but a review made me so happy and I realized people were reading this.. Thanks to the following people:

**inuyasha2847684**

**crimsonrain47**

**kookie315**

**Hiei's cute girl**


	5. Like the wind, he leaves again

Recap: He smirked at his blond friend. He looked serious and ready to fight. This was going to be a big battle. Sasuke knew that fighting Naruto was not going to be easy like fighting the weaklings that Orochimaru threw to him. He was actually going to have seriously fight with Naruto. He glanced over at Sakura, her pink bangs covered half her face. She was pale and her eyes held sadness he never thought she could have.

_This is going to be interesting.._

Sasuke stared at Naruto with interest and disappeared within a blink of an eye.

* * *

Sakura's teal eyes widened with shock and she could feel warm tears brimming in her eyes.

"Surprised?" Sasuke asked, in a soft but deadly whisper.

"Naruto!" She shrieked and bounded over to her fallen best friend who was struggling to get back on his feet.

Blood gushed out from the deep wound on Naruto's abdomen where Sasuke had pierced with his newly improved Chidori, Chidori Nagashi. Naruto was stunned for a moment and staggered as he lost feeling of his body.

"Teme.." He muttered.

Sasuke cocked his head to one side with an unimpressed expression and approached his two former teammates.

"I let you live before but it was all out of sympathy. You won't live this place alive," Sasuke said menacingly and unsheathed his blade.

Desperation, fear and anger gripped Sakura as she stood on her feet and stepped over Naruto, shielding him. She locked eyes with Sasuke and mustered as much courage as she could and took a fighting stance. Sasuke's face marked nothing but amusement and he swiftly aimed his blade towards Sakura. He was so fast that she did not even catch his movements. The result was the few strands of pastel pink hair.

"You're not even worthy," Sasuke stated.

Sasuke's voice rang in Sakura's ears but she heard Naruto shuffle and get back on his feet behind her.

"Sakura chan, step back," Naruto ordered.

Sakura did not budge even a single muscle. Her eyes glassy with tears but there was rage and desperation flashing. Memories of her training during the two and a half years flashed in her mind. Memories of her waiting for Naruto's return. Without hesitation, Sakura swung a fist forward but Sasuke dodged it and knocked her aside as Naruto charged from behind Sakura. Sakura cringed in pain, coming into contact with Sasuke's counterattack but swung her leg around and managed to land a kick on his back, throwing him forward towards Naruto. However, he managed to gain leverage by braking and whipping his head to face Sakura, crimson eyes flashing with anger. Sasuke sped towards Sakura, his blade dancing gracefully but Sakura managed to dodge every attack.

Sasuke had to admit. Sakura had improved tremendously since he last saw her. Her Taijutsu itself was nearly on par with his own and her fists meant business. He could only derive that Sakura had done some serious training with the Iron Fist, Tsunade herself. But, she was still not good enough. Sasuke's pride soared as he landed a kick in Sakura's abdomen, throwing her backwards and she collided against a pillar.

"Naruto! Get him!" Sakura choked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow with slight surprise and confusion as Naruto threw himself towards Sasuke. The two began to engage in a brief battle.

"I don't have time for this anymore!" Sasuke barked as he leapt away from Naruto who was panting heavily.

"I'll have to admit. Your skills have improved but I'm not going back. Not until I complete my goal," Sasuke confessed.

"Teme! Is that all you can say? After two and a half years, you're still going on about avenging your clan!" Naruto retorted.

"It's all I ever lived for!" Sasuke yelled back, eyes glaring with hatred.

At that moment, the entire place began to shake and rumbled. Bits of the ceiling were falling and the place was collapsing.

"Naruto! We have to leave now!" Sakura yelled.

Bright, white light seeped through as the entire ceiling gave way. Sasuke leapt out and into the open.

"Naruto! Now!" Sakura screamed as she punched through falling debris.

Naruto clenched his fists tightly and locked eyes with Sasuke for one last time before he disappeared.

_Sasuke, you bastard.._

* * *

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews!

I won't be able to update any time soon because of my prelims!

But my next update should be about early to mid August and I'll also be posting a new story!


	6. Author's note

Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't update any new chapters. Well, let's just say I'm having a little mental block on this chapter but I did manage to upload a new story called A love never to be. It's about Sakura dealing with her feelings for Sasuke but there's only one chapter up.


End file.
